


i'll never be this happy again

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Colorado Rockies, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: 19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were





	i'll never be this happy again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were."
> 
> Title is from Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812.

There’s a certain wild enormity to making the postseason this year, of all years. Like Carlos is bookending his time with the Rockies on highlights.

Carlos is kind of the last remaining piece of that 2009 playoff team; he didn’t lead the way then and he didn’t lead it this year, but he’s been more than happy to sit back and watch these stars take flight.

Nolan crashes into him during the celebration in the clubhouse, and _crashes_ is the right word for it, because the floor is slick with champagne and Nolan’s a little buzzed and a lot happy, so he has even less sense of personal space than he does on an ordinary day.

It’s not an ordinary day. Tonight Nolan laughed in the middle of the clubhouse while Carlos and the rest of their teammates chanted “MVP” and drenched him in champagne.

“CarGo, buddy!” Nolan’s wrapped around him, engulfing him in his arms with his face buried against his shoulder.

Carlos’s heart swells as he hugs Nolan back. He thinks if anybody deserves this Nolan does, as hard as he’s worked and as badly as he’s wanted this. He thinks they fought tooth and nail all season for this and defied everyone’s expectations and everyone’s scorn at the idea of the Colorado Rockies being a playoff team, they broke down every obstacle in their way and god dammit they _earned_ this.

Making the postseason is one thing, but seeing Nolan’s eyes light up with unimaginable joy, and the carefree smile on his face when they clinched is better than anything Carlos could have imagined. He’s wanted it for himself, can’t pretend he hasn’t, but he’s wanted it for Nolan and tonight watching Nolan experience this kind of euphoria is enough.

They could still lose the Wild Card game. It’s not going to be easy, but what on earth is?

He thinks, _I’ll never be this happy again_.

“I love you,” Carlos says loud enough for Nolan to hear, and Nolan laughs and hugs him tighter.

“I love you too!” The words fall out of Nolan’s mouth with such ease it feels like he’s said it a million times, and he’s probably said it before, somewhere along the line these past five years. If they haven’t said it, they both _know_.  

Somebody pours a bottle of something cold over the two of them and Nolan lets go of Carlos with a delighted whoop. He jumps up and down as the beer Charlie dumped on them runs down his neck and he grabs Carlos, both hands on his face. He plants a wet, champagne-soaked kiss on Carlos’s cheek and yells “let’s go!”

Carlos, fired up and heart about to burst with joy, pounds Nolan on the shoulder and yells it right back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
